


Dancing in the Moonlight

by pglgpn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pglgpn/pseuds/pglgpn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you ended up eloping with a co-star?<br/>(Connects with Hawkeye: The Origins of Kate Bishop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Three months into filming Hawkeye and everything was going well. I had made many new friends, in the form of the Avengers and friends. My best friend Sofia was coming up to visit for around three weeks at a time. She said that she was attending college online so she could come and see me, but I knew that she just wanted to meet Chris Evans, RDJ, Sebastian Stan, and others. My trailer was between Jeremy Renner’s and Scarlett Johansson’s, which was nice being close to the two main co-stars of the movie. I am playing Kate Bishop, the other Hawkeye, which is amazing. Sofia is coming back up in two days, but this time she is thinking only a week, which sucks. She has her own life, and so do I, but she is the one who keeps me grounded in all of this. Who knows, maybe I’ll end up doing something stupid before she gets here…


	2. Smart Girl

_“Smart girl,” we walk toward the exit. “Food?”_  
 _“Actually, I have to get back to the apartment. My first day back tomorrow and all.”_  
 _“Oh yeah,” we walk out of the training room and up the stairs to the locker room. “Mansion tomorrow?”_  
 _“Yeah,” I give him his bow and quiver back. “Hacking with Tony and Natasha.”_  
 _“Sounds like fun. Are you going to shut down Stark Industries again?”_  
 _“That was one time, and it was back up after an hour.”_  
“And Cut! Good improvement Gemma” the director yelled from his seat. “That’s it until tomorrow.”  
I wave at the director.  
“Good shots today kid,” Jeremy patted me on the back. I had been training with him for the past five months. I had 9 am to 5 pm lessons in all things combat and archery for the first two months and then we started filming.  
“Thanks,” I lightly punched him in the arm. “I had a great teacher.” We walked back to wardrobe to get our costumes off. Sebastian and Chris were walking behind us, then Scarlett and Robert behind them.  
“Hey Hawkeyes,” Chris ran up to us and put his arms on Jeremy and my shoulders. “What do you say we all go out tonight for a drink?”  
“No way,” Jeremy and I said at the same time.  
“I have to be in my trailer for when Sofia gets here.”  
“And I have to pick my daughter up at the airport tomorrow morning before we start filming.”  
“Just an hour,” Chris had some other type of agenda, I could tell. “Sea Bass needs some cheering up.”  
We walk up the stairs into wardrobe. “See there it is,” I turn toward him.  
“What?” he looks innocent.  
“Your hidden agenda. You always seem to have one sometimes.” I step into the changing room and throw on a robe after I am out of my costume. “If Jeremy comes out, then so will I. But only for an hour.”  
“Awesome,” he gives me a thumbs up as I walk out in a robe. “Rob? Scar? You guys in?”  
“As much as we both love the party scene,” Scarlett gives him a small smile. “We both have small kids at home. Sorry.”  
“So four?” he counts off as he walks in to get his costume taken off.  
“Neither of us are drinking tonight.” I point to Jeremy and I. “I hope you know that.”  
Chris steps out in a robe like mine. “Oh Gemma,” he shakes his head. “Such a lightweight.”  
“You really want to do this again,” I step closer. He has at least six inches on me, but he doesn’t really intimidate me.  
“Oh, I want to do this again.” he stares me down.  
“Fine,” I pass him to walk back to my trailer. The reason why everyone else got to wear their street clothes and Chris and I were stuck in robes was because he decided it would be fun to trip me in wardrobe and hair this morning, which resulted in oatmeal all over both of our clothes. So, our street clothes had to be sent to the Laundromat. I unlock my trailer and turn on the lights to get dressed in something casual. I sit down and check my phone.  
Chris: car will be here at 6  
I look up at the clock on my phone, which reads 5:45. It was a ten-minute walk to the gate where the car would meet us. I decide to text Sofia with the extra five minutes I have.  
Gemma: Hey, what time are you getting here tomorrow?  
Sofia: Like 8?  
Gemma: okay, I will make sure the door is unlocked for you.  
Sofia: Okay  
The clock reads 6:04, so I decide to get going. When I step out of the trailer, I see Scarlett walking towards her’s.  
“Hey,” she waves at me. “Don’t let Chris win tonight. Sometimes he gets too in his own head, and he gets on people’s nerves if he really wants something.”  
“Yeah,” I laugh. “I can drink him under the table. It will be fine.” I walk across the lot to where the boys and the car are waiting. We drove ten minutes to a club, and then we got out and walked to a booth. Chris ordered 20 shots, Jeremy ordered water, I got the same, and Sebastian ordered a beer. Chris had pregamed, I could tell cause he had been acting ready to take me on but he had been wobbly too. When the shots came, Chris was out at nine. I did 11 and was still good.  
“Ha, who’s the lightweight now?” I looked over at him. He said a garbled you win and just stayed there. I gave him my water and ordered another. We didn’t want him to be too drunk on the way back home. Sebastian wasn’t being very social, and us being there didn’t cheer him up.  
“Seb,” I lean over to him. “What did the duck say to the bartender?”  
He gets a small smile on his face. “What?” he loves corny jokes.  
“He told him to put it on my bill.” Sebastian giggled a bit and then he was back to looking sad. I don’t know what else to do to cheer him up.  
“Gem,” I see Jeremy gesturing for me to come with him. We head over to a quiet place in the club. “I am going to take Chris back, do you think you can stay with Sebastian for a while?”  
“Yeah,” I smile. “We should be good here.” we walk back to the booth and Jeremy announces that he is ready to go to sleep and he is taking Chris with him, but he will send the car back for us later. They both leave and it’s just Sebastian and I.  
“You want something else to drink? You are looking empty.” I say to Seb.  
“Um…” he glances at the bottle. “Yeah, you choose though.” So I walk from our booth to the bar. I order us something wild off the menu and bring it back.  
“Here is the bar special.” I set his drink down. “No idea what’s in it, but we are here till the car gets back. So, let's make it worthwhile.” We both sip our drinks at the same time and it is horrid.  
“Bar special, huh?” he laughs, which in turn makes me laugh too.  
“So,” I set my drink down. “What’s up with sulky Stan? You are a bundle of joy most days, what’s got you down?”  
“Well,” he sighs. “You know Margarita.”  
“Yeah,” I smile. Sebastian and his girlfriend are always so happy together. “How is she?”  
“Well, I am guessing pretty good. I wouldn’t know, she put us on a break a couple of days back.” He takes out a ring and rubs his fingers along it. “I was going to propose.”  
“Hey,” I lean over to look at it. “That is a really nice ring.”  
“It was my grandmother’s,” he smiles a bit more.  
“She will come back around. And until then, we have the bar special right?” We clink our glasses and take another sip.  
“That really is horrible,” He laughs. I laugh back. We continue ordering bar specials for the rest of the night. The rest kind of blurs together…

We get into the car that has been waiting since 7:30 for us. The time on my phone says 12:00.  
“It’s just a few miles down the road,” Sebastian laughs. I can hear him give very slurred directions to the driver. I laugh at him. “That’s enough from you.” he turns toward me.  
“Is that right?” I laugh. I can feel him pushing me up against the side of the car, leaving open-mouthed kisses from my cheeks, down my neck, onto my collarbone and then back up again to my sweet spot behind my ear. I sigh. He kisses back up to my mouth.

He unlocks the door to his trailer, stumbles up the stairs and pulls me up behind him. I am laughing again; he shushes me.  
“Chris is next door,” he laughs. “He can’t know what we did or what we are doing.” I wrap my hands in his shirt and pull him toward me as I do the same to him that he did to me in the car. I can feel his hands on my ass, pulling me along to his bedroom. He turns us and throws me down on his bed. I look at him in the dark, leaning up on my elbows.  
“Mr. Stan,” I bite my lip.  
“Mrs. Stan,” and then the fabric begin to fly.

I hear a noise. My ringtone, shit. I wrap myself in a sheet and grab my phone off the floor.  
“Hi, Sofia. I will be out in a minute.”  
“Yeah, we need to talk.”  
“Okay, I will be out in a sec.”  
“I know where you really are. Just get your walk of shame over with and unlock the door for me.”  
“Okay.” I hang up with her. I go to look for clothes and the only thing that I can salvage is a pair of panties. “Shit,” I say to myself. I see a towel on a shelf and wrap myself up in it. I practically run over with my bag and keys, wrapped in a towel, to unlock the door for Sofia.  
“Hi,” I sigh. “How was the flight?”  
“It was fine,” I am unlocking the door with my back to her. “How is Sebastian?” I drop my head against the door and then turn around.  
“Shit, how did you find out?” I sigh opening the door. She walks in behind me.  
“I could have been the Skype call I got at one this morning, or maybe it was the YouTube video of him proposing to a mystery girl?” I grab some clothes and get dressed and walk back out to the living room area.  
“Oh my god.” I run my hand through my hair.  
“Nice rock,” she laughs.  
“Huh,” I am really confused.  
“Left hand.” I look down at my hand. Where my onyx ring was, one finger over sat a simple gold band and Grandma Stan’s wedding ring. My onyx ring was gone.  
“Oh my god,” I flop down in the chair. “What did I do?”  
“Does he know?”  
“He was asleep when I left. I didn’t have time to ask him.”  
“You go talk to him. I need to nap.” Sofia unfolded the spare bed and grabbed her pillow from the closet. I was back out of the trailer and over to Sebastian’s trailer. I left the door unlocked, knowing I would need to get what used to be my clothes. I open the door and walk in. Some wind catches the door and it slams behind me. I hear a sigh and movement from the bedroom. I walk back to his room, the same place I was half an hour ago. I stand in the doorway and watch him sleep a few minutes. He seems so at peace, sleeping on his stomach. He begins to move and feel the other side of the bed. I watch as he opens up one eye and looks toward me. He smiles when he spots me in the doorway  
“Come back to bed,” he rolls over to give me a bigger spot. “I’ll cook, we can just relax before filming.”  
“That’s not possible right now,” I lean on the door. I sigh.  
“Why? Marg and I are on a break, it’s fine.”  
“Seb, it’s not that we slept together.” I run my hand through my hair again.  
“Is that…” I look at my hand and nod. “We didn’t just sleep together, did we?” He looks down at his hand and we both see that my onyx ring is on his left hand. “Oh god, how?”  
“Bar specials.” I sit down on the bed as he sits up and puts on a pair of boxers, then sits next to me...  
“Who else knows?”  
“Sofia, maybe Chris? Check your recent calls.”  
“Yeah, Chris has been calling all morning.”  
“Oh yeah, also the whole Internet. But they don’t know it’s me.” He looks over at me. I sigh. “There is a crappy cell phone video of you proposing to a girl.” This time he is the one who runs his hand through his hair. I flop back on his bed in frustration. Sebastian flops back after me. We just lie there in silence for what seems like an hour but was really like five minutes. We both sit up to the sound of a knock on his door.  
“SEBASTIAN!” the voice yells. The person bangs on the door.  
“Is that who I think it is?” I look at him.  
“I think so. She can’t see you here.” We both stand up. “Hide!”  
“Where?”  
“Bathroom.” He pushes me through the door and I hop behind the shower curtain. I hear him walking away after he shuts the door. I hear him take a breath and open the door. I hear Margarita stomp up the stairs and begin yelling.  
“How could you propose to someone while we are on a break!” I can hear her pacing the living room area. “Is she someone who you met at the bar and she tickled your fancy? Are you actually going to go through with it?”  
I slipped and turned the water in the tub on and got completely soaked and screamed at the cold water. I jump out of the shower and turn off the water and then I hear the footsteps coming closer. The door opens and I fall backward into the tub, pulling the shower curtain with me.  
“Is that her? The one you decided to propose to?” I pop my head out from under the curtain. “It was Gemma? She is the one you proposed to?”  
“Margarita,” Sebastian pulls her arm. “Gemma was fixing my shower.”  
“Hi,” I wave with my right hand. “As you can see the shower’s fixed.”  
“Don’t you guys have people to do that for you?”  
“Well,” I start. “You never know who you can trust these days.”  
“Plus,” Sebastian turns her towards him. “Gemma is very handy and why not use someone I can trust, right?” while Sebastian was leading her out of the bathroom, I slipped the rings off and put them into my pocket. I grab a towel off the shelf and wrap myself up in it.  
“Seb,” I give Sebastian a small arm squeeze and a smile. “I will see you later on the set?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there,” he smiles back at me. I walk back to my trailer to talk to Sofia, who was probably still sleeping. Jet lag always kicks her ass. I begin to walk past Jeremy’s trailer when who comes out the door but Jeremy’s daughter Ava.  
“Gemma,” She runs toward me.  
“Hi Ava,” I give her a hug. “How have you been?”  
“Good,” she smiles a little toothy smile. “Have you been keeping an eye on my dad?”  
“Of course. We will have to catch up later, Sofia is waiting in my trailer for me right now.”  
“Okay bye,” she waves and then races back into the trailer. I walk up to my door and then slam it to wake Sofia up. No movement.  
“Sofia,” I give her a little poke. “I need to talk.”  
“Jet lag, need sleep.”  
“I think Margarita knows.” Sofia rolls over on the spare bed and looks at me in the chair across the room. “She came over to see Sebastian and I was hiding in the bathroom till she left. Then I slipped and turned on the water and got soaked and then pulled the shower curtain down and then she rushed in and found me.”  
“What did you tell her?”  
“That I was fixing his shower. At least I took off the rings when I was walking past her.”  
“Did you guys decide what you are going to do?”  
“We didn’t get there yet. Maybe we can do dinner after we wrap for the day.”  
“Better make it a quick dinner. You have a night shoot tonight, remember?”  
“Shit, Can you cook tonight and in return,” I think for a moment. “I’ll give you a thirty minute Q&A session with Robert.”  
“Fine, but you get pasta and sauce,” She rolls over again.  
“Thanks,” I get up and leave her to sleep. I slip the rings back on and lay down on my bed. Not even two minutes into lying down, there is a harsh knock on the door. I get up and open the door.  
“Time for hair and makeup Miss Collins,” A studio hand says.  
“Thanks,” I smile. “I’ll be right over.” I walk back into Sofia’s room and leave a note on the table.  
Left for the set. Be back at 7. –Gemma  
I hop into a waiting golf cart with Jeremy. Scarlet and Robert get on and then last, but not least, Sebastian and Chris. Sebastian and Chris sit on either side of me, while the other three sit on the other side of the cart.  
“Gem,” Sebastian leans over to me. “We need to talk later.”  
“Dinner,” I ask.  
“Where?”  
“My place, seven. Sofia is cooking.”  
“I’ll bring Chris. Then we can send them out for a bit while we talk.” I give him a smile and he gives me a reassuring squeeze of the hand. He held it for the full five-minute ride to hair and makeup. As soon as he let go, I felt sad that he did. but as soon as he goes off the cart, he waited up for me for us to walk into the hair and makeup trailer. I sat down in one chair and the Chris squeezed in and plopped down in the chair next to me.  
“Sorry,” I mouthed to Sebastian. He walked off to a seat next to Robert.  
"So," Chris leaned over. "That's a nice ring you've got there. Let me guess, grandma Stan?" I looked over at him.  
"How do you know," I whispered to him.  
"Sebastian left a voicemail at about two this morning. How'd Margarita take it?"  
"Not well, but she still doesn't know it's me."  
"I heard she found you in the shower this morning."  
"Yeah, I got stuffed in there after she showed up banging on his door." I let out a small laugh.  
"So, how are you going to solve this?" Chan is looked over at me.  
"After filming, we are getting a divorce and then going our separate ways."  
A crew assistant walked into the trailer and looked down the line of us.  
"Sebastian, Jennifer needs to see you and Gemma right away," the crew member says.  
"But we are just about to go into costume," Sebastian complained.  
I stand up from my seat and grab Sebastian's shoulder.  
"Thanks," I smile. "Tell her we'll be right there."


	3. Ninety

Sebastian and I began our trek across the lot to the production office. Jennifer is the head of human resources and is on set all the time. Seb looks stressed; his brow is furrowed.   
“Seb,” I try to grab his hand. He pulls his hand away from mine and walks faster. I stop walking. “Sebastian. Everything is going to be fine. “  
“How do you know,” He was ten feet ahead of me. “How do you know everything will be fine? That everything will work out?”   
“I just know!”  
“How?” he yells walking back towards me, pinning my back against a nearby trailer. I look into his eyes and listen to both of our breathing.  
“I know because I care about you.” I say, then duck under one of his arms. How could I be so cliché? That is the worst thing I could have said to him. I am such an idiot. I walk away very fast. I do not want to have that conversation with him right now. I am almost to the production trailer when I hear Sebastian catching up to me.  
“Wait,” he grabs my arm. I must have blocked him out the whole time I was walking. “If we are going to do this, it may as well be together.” I laugh.  
“That is so cliché.”  
“So was yours.” He laughs. We open the door to the production office and walk to human resources. Jennifer’s secretary, Molly, was sitting outside of the office at a tiny desk littered with papers.  
“Hi,” she looked up from the papers when she heard us walk up. “Jennifer is waiting in the conference room. Just go right in.”   
“Thanks, “ I smiled at her. Molly was an intern at marvel for a bit before she was recruited into the personal assistant program. I think she likes getting to travel around to all of the different places the movies take us to. Sebastian and I walk into the cramped conference room to see that both our publicists and a man with a briefcase had joined in on the meeting too.  
“Please,” Jennifer says. “Sit down.” I look at Sebastian and sit down next to my publicist and he sits next to his.   
“How could you not tell me you were getting married,” my publicist, Ryanne, whispers. Ryanne and I had known each other for a while, she took the path of a publicist and I took the path of an actor. We had stayed in touch for a while, then, when I made my deal with marvel, she took me on as a client. “We have been friends for four years now, and I have been your publicist for a year.”  
“I’m sorry,” I whisper back. “It’s not like we were planning on getting married.”  
“Don’t tell me anything else. My job was hard enough before I got called to this meeting.”  
“Alright,” Jennifer stood up. “Let’s get this meeting started. This is Ronald, part of the legal team at Marvel, and he is here to help with the legality of this… issue.”  
“Like Jen said,” Jennifer sat down and Ronald stood up. “I am part of the legal team at Marvel and I am here to help deal with your relationship.”  
“What relationship? We got drunk and got married and we plan to get a divorce later.” Sebastian says.   
“That’s the problem,” Jennifer sighs. “We obtained a copy of your marriage certificate. In order to make sure this isn’t some type of green card scam, you two have to have to stay married for ninety days.”  
“But neither of us are citizens of Canada.” Sebastian replied.  
“Actually,” I look up at him.  
“You’re kidding?”  
“Sophia and my visas expired and they gave us the option for citizenship, we figured what’s one more country?”  
Ronald stood up. “We are working with the government to convince them that this is not a ploy to get you citizenship, but right now, they are sticking with their decision.”   
“Ninety days and then you two can go your separate ways. Any sooner and we will let you know.” Jennifer sighed again. “We also need you to sign a confidently agreement saying that when the ninety days are up, you two won’t sue each other or us for things bought or earned during the ninety days.” Jennifer handed the agreements to our publicists and she and Ronald left the conference room with a quick goodbye and congratulation.  
“Listen,” Ryanne turned to me. “I will read this over and then bring it to you to sign later.”  
“What she said,” Sebastian’s publicist said, and grabbed his bag and left. Ryanne gave me a pat on the back and left too. I just sat there in shock. How could I do this to him? He is head over heels for Margarita, and I have to run it by being an accidental citizen of Canada. I am so stupid.  
“Hey,” I hear a soft voice from next to me. I look up and see Sebastian. He has his hand held out to me and has a small smile on his face. “Let’s get back to costumes and go film your movie.” I take his hand and stand up, but I don’t move.  
“Seb,” he turns around to me. I can feel the tears about to drop over the brim of my eyes. “I’m… I’m so… so sorry.” I feel him wrap around me.  
“You didn’t know,” he whispers in my ear. “Everything will be fine, Gemma.” I laughed when he said that.   
“Thanks,” I look up at him with a weak excuse of a smile. He presses his lips to my forehead and then wraps me in another hug.  
“Anything for you,” he says. I laugh again. We walk back over to the costume trailer and get ready and fixed up for the day. Chris was getting dressed when we arrived at the trailer. Seb and I had interlocked our arms as we had walked up to the trailer.  
“So I take it you two are still going through with the separation,” Chris asked.   
“Nope,” I laughed. “Ninety days and then we’ll see where that goes.”  
“Turns out Gem’s a Canadian citizen. Who knew,” Seb shrugged laughing. “Not me.” Sebastian and I were ushered to our separate dressing areas and helped into our costumes for the night shoot.   
“Gemma,” one of the costumers caught me as I was walking out. “Don’t forget about your rings.”  
“Oh yeah,” I took off my rings and put them on the ring holder. I walked over to the shuttle that was taking us to where we were filming for the day. Sebastian was about ten minutes behind me and then we were off to film for the next two hours. 

We got a dinner break; craft services had prepared food for us back near our trailers. But Sebastian and I headed back to my trailer for a “working “ dinner. Sofia had texted me earlier and said that she had stole some food from craft services and she it up all nice and everything.   
“Is Sofia going to be in the trailer the whole time?” Seb asked before we walked in.   
“She told me she would clear out before we got here. I think Jeremy asked her to watch Ava while he grabbed dinner.” I unlocked the trailer and we walked in and sat down at the small table that was attached to the wall.   
“So,” Sebastian said.   
“So,” I said back to him. “Ninety days.”  
“Yep.” He took a bite of food; I followed. “How is this going to work?”  
“No idea. Do they expect us to live together?”  
“Don’t know, maybe?”  
“Well, this is going no where.” We both laughed. “Let’s just figure it out as we go along.”  
“Sounds amazing. So, getting off this topic, I heard we get to fight tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah, we have a stunts day tomorrow for the sparing scene between Cap and Bucky verses the Hawkeyes.”  
“Ten dollars says they have to choreograph the scene to music.”  
“That is not fair. We both know that in order for the stunt double and Chris to be in sync, they have to put it to music.” Sebastian laughs. We continue to laugh and make jokes for the rest of dinner, and then on to doing dishes, till Sofia walks in. neither of us noticed her till she was a few feet from the table.  
“Gemma, They need you for your scene,” Sofia walked closer.  
“Okay,” I smiled at her. I set the dish that I was holding into the dish drainer and dried my hands. “Sofia, I won’t be back till like five am, so feel free to sleep in the bed.”  
“I should be heading back to my trailer too. Long day of training tomorrow,” Seb began walking out the door after me. “Nice to see you Sofia.”  
“Same to you Stan.” She waved us off. I was a few feet ahead of Sebastian, but he caught up pretty fast. He grabs my wrist and pulls me off to the side, behind a production trailer. He has me with my back against the trailer.  
“What’s wrong?” I give him a concerned look. His eyes flick from my eyes to my lips and back again. He is biting his lip as he looks at me. I grasp his face and pull myself forward towards him. As soon as my lips connect with his, I feel his hands go to my back, pulling me closer to him. I move my hands from his cheeks to the back of his head, where I tangle my hands in his hair. We switch positions and he leans against the trailer for support. His hands begin to wander up my back, that’s when I realize what I am doing. I pull away from him, as he is trying to pull closer. “Wait,” I whisper. We are forehead to forehead, leaning on each other.  
“What is it?” he reaches back towards my lips again. I push back, this time out of his grip.  
“We… We shouldn’t be doing this,” I begin walking away. He grabs my wrist again, but not as tight. I look at him. Even in the dark, I could see that he didn’t want to let go. His mouth was just barely open, like he was about to say something, but couldn’t muster the words. He tilts his head to hide the fact that he is hurting. “I’m so sorry,” I whisper. He closes his mouth like we had no more to say. He lets go of my wrist and I jog off to the shuttle to the set where Jeremy, Scarlet and I are filming for the night. Am I crying? I wipe my eyes. Yep, Gemma Collins is crying over a guy. How cliché, the girl is crying over the guy, she will probably run back to him and they will have a passionate make out session for their reunion. But this isn’t a movie, this is real life, this is where the girl needs to keep a professional relationship with the guy who she accidently married. I step into the shuttle and see that our costumes are in the back.  
“Hey,” Scarlett says. “Is everything okay?”  
I wipe my eyes, “Yeah, just some crazy stuff.”  
“Like getting drunk and married?” Jeremy stepped into the shuttle.  
I roll my eyes, “Yeah, that would be the crazy highlight of the year.”  
“Well, you can get unmarried,” Scarlett laughed.  
“Yeah,” I sigh. “Not so easy. Turns out the government thinks it’s a green card scam, so to make sure it’s real, we have to be married for ninety days.”  
“Well then,” Jeremy laughed, for which he received a punch in the arm from Scarlett. He said with a serious tone, “We are so sorry.”   
“It’s our fault,” I shrug. “Not yours.”  
The room is pitch black, I can’t hear any movement, but then I hear quiet steps coming up from behind me. In one swift movement, I swung my bow off of my shoulder, nocked an arrow and held it to the person’s jugular.   
“Whoa,” the voice said. It was Clint. “You could poke someone’s eye out with that.”  
“No shit Clint,” I placed the arrow back in the quiver. “Why are your lights off?”  
“Clint,” Natasha walked in to the room turning the light on. “Are you done trying to freak the girl out? Come on in Kate”  
“Thank you,” I walked by Clint and followed Nat into the large open kitchen/living room area.  
“What did you need to talk to us about?” Clint handed Natasha a cup of tea and walked us over to a couch and an armchair.   
“I just feel that the constant live-in security system isn’t really needed every night,” I sigh. “Jess and Luke are great, but Jess treats me like I am ten, and all Luke does is grumble.”  
“Luke feels the same way. He just wants Jess back in Hell’s Kitchen so they can get used to living in their new apartment.” Clint sipped what I was guessing was tea from his cup. “He wants to start a married life with her, but she cares for you and doesn’t want to leave you alone.”  
“She locks me in my room at like nine every night. I don’t know what to do with her.”  
“I may have an idea,” Natasha spoke up. “Clint was just talking about escaping for a few days-”  
“Yeah, to my farm. Not to the penthouse of some building in New York.”  
“And cut.” The director yelled. It was 4 am; we finished filming an hour early. “Alright Jeremy and Gemma, at Noon, go over to the stunts building for your scene.”   
We both gave the director a thumb’s up and got changed into street clothes for the shuttle ride back to our set. I could feel my eyes getting heavy as the shuttle drove us back to the set, so I just let it happen. I felt Jeremy shake me awake. I got out of shuttle and walked over to a trailer. I opened the door and slipped off my shoes. I walked over to a wall of drawers and grabbed a tee shirt. I took off my shorts and my shirt and threw the shirt on. I walk over to the bed and lay down, trying not to wake the body next to me. I sigh and roll over closer to the body.  
“I’m sorry,” I whisper. The body didn’t stir. I rolled back over and fell asleep.


	4. The Bed

I roll over in the bed and felt it empty. I smell pancakes and bacon. I open my eyes and lean over to see Sebastian cooking in the kitchen. I see him setting stuff on a plate and then setting tea and the plate on a tray. He turns and walks back toward the room. I flop over on the bed and look like I am sleeping. I hear him set the tray down on a nearby shelf. His footsteps get closer, and then the bed dips in his weight. I feel him lying next to me.  
“Gemma,” He gives me a little shake. “Wake up.” I roll over with my eyes now open again.   
“Hello,” I smile. I look around for the tray. “What smells amazing?”  
“Oh,” he turns around and grabs the tray off from the shelf. I sit up against the pillows on the wall. “Breakfast foods are my specialty.”   
I hold the tray on my lap and begin eating. Sebastian leaves the room and then returns shortly with a tray for himself. He sits opposite of me on the bed, so we are facing each other. “So,” I say. “You ready for today?”  
“You came back last night,” He sets his fork down. “Why?” Why did I come back last night?  
“This food is really good,” I am avoiding the question. The answer for this should be simple; I should know this.  
“Gemma,” Seb grabs my tray off my lap. “Come on. Why did you come back, after everything that happened last night?”  
I sigh. “I don’t know. I came back to say I was sorry.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Yeah, about everything, including running off last night. I came back and I saw you laying there and I just…”  
“You just, what?”  
“I just thought that maybe if I lay there next to you, then I would know if I would be able leave you once these ninety days are up.” I ran my hand through my hair, and then looked at Sebastian. He looked flustered.  
“So,” He moved both trays off the bed.   
“I am playing it by day and I want to give it time,” I uncovered myself and sat on the edge of the bed. I heard Seb moving closer to me, he sat next to me and had me set my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my hip. He presses his lips to the top of my head.  
“I am sorry,” He finally says after a while. I pull away from him and move back on to the pillows against the wall.  
“What do you have to be sorry for,” I am facing him now. “I am the one who got us into this mess.”  
“Actually,” he flops over next to me. “I am. If I hadn’t let Chris drag me out to the bar that night, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
“Sebastian,” I lay down on the bed so I am facing him. “If we hadn’t gone to the bar, we wouldn’t be in this mess. It’s just as much my fault as it is yours.”  
“Who ever you marry will end up the luckiest guy in the world.”  
“He already is.” We both laugh at that line. The laughing leads to him rolling over and kissing me. Then that leads to us sitting up and pulling at each other’s clothes.  
“Wait,” I mumble in between kisses. We just barely pull away from each other.  
“Please don’t run off again,” Seb quips. I let out a little laugh as I am catching my breath. Before I can answer, Seb pulls my face closer again, placing his lips on my again. I pull away again.  
“I promise,” I say. “Just don’t rip this shirt. I really like it.” Sebastian, being the cheeky guy that he is, roughly pulls at the shirt to get me closer. Our lips are attached again. Then his lips begin moving down my neck.   
“I’ll do what ever I want to it,” he says as his lips move up and down my neck. “It is my shirt after all.” I let out a small laugh. Just as we are to get to it, there is a knock on the door.   
“Stay here,” Seb get up and walks to the door. I pull him back and crash my lips on his. “No more of that.” he laughs and walks to the door. I fall backwards on the bed and thought about all of this. How could this have changed in the past two days? We just all of a sudden fell in love? That normally happens in movies, not in real life. Sebastian walks back in and falls back on the bed near me. He scoots closer to me and I place my hand on his cheek. He kisses me softly on my lips.  
“We have to go to fight training,” He leans on one arm over me. “That was one of the production interns. We have ten minutes to get ready.”  
“I should go back and get changed,” I begin to sit up, but Seb leans down to kiss me again. I get up off from the bed.  
“Ow,” Sebastian says. I turn around to see Sebastian clutching his nose, and then the blood came dripping out of his hand.  
“Oh my god,” I ran and grabbed a handful of toilet paper and gave it to him. “I am so sorry. Let me help clean up.”   
“I am fine,” he said with a plugged nose. “You need to get ready. I have an excuse, you don’t.”  
“I will be back in like five minutes,” I say grabbing my pants. “Don’t move.”   
“What else am I going to do?” I roll my eyes and run to my trailer. Sofia is awake; she must have unlocked the door when she woke up. I see her sitting on the couch when I walk in the door.  
“Next time you stay at your husband’s place,” she turns towards me as I walk past her. “Can you bring me back some of Sebastian’s famous breakfast food?”  
“Sorry,” I say changing quickly. “I kind of didn’t have time to grab anything on my way out.”  
“Why,” She says. “Oh god, did he treat you like a one night stand? I swear I will kill him.” I walk back past her.   
“No, he is much better than that,” I sigh. “I kind of… Oh how do I put this? I hit him on the way out… With my head. On accident of course.”  
“No way,” Sofia began laughing. “You hit him with you head.”  
“He went in to kiss me again and I sat up to leave and I turned back around and his nose is bleeding.”  
“Oh my god,” She thinks this is hilarious.  
“I need to get back to him right now, cause I left him half naked on his bed holding some toilet paper on his nose.”  
“Go! Wait, let me come with you.”  
“Sofia!”  
“I need breakfast, plus I need to see this for myself.”  
“Fine,” I say. “But leave the phone here. I don’t need his picture surfacing anywhere.” Sofia rolled her eyes, but set her phone down on the couch and speed walked back to Sebastian's trailer with me. I walk up the steps and grab more toilet paper on my way into his room.  
“Sebastian,” I say as I walk into his room. “How you doing?” I smile a bit.  
“Just bleeding,” he switches out the wads. “But I guess it’s a hazard being married to you.”  
“Same,” I smile. “If what Chris tells me is true.” I hear things clattering in the kitchen and so does Seb.   
“Who else is here?”   
“Sofia,” I try to look innocent. “She wanted to see if your breakfast food compared to my own cooking.”  
“Really? When I am like this?”  
“I am sorry. She is my best friend. It would be the same way with any of your friends. Or it was the same way with Margarita.”  
“Your best friend is not the same thing as my ex girlfriend.”  
“If it wasn’t for me she would be your fiancé.”  
“Yeah,” he still had his nose plugged. “Maybe she would be.” I let out a dramatic sigh.  
“Wow,” I just stare at him. “Guess sex is off the table tonight.” We both burst out laughing. I didn’t mean for it to come off funny, but after both of us staring at each other and seeing how ridiculous the other looked, it just fixed everything  
“How about you shower and clean up your self up. I’ll see you at fight training.” I kiss him on his forehead and Sofia and I head to the training building. 

Sebastian and Chris finally walked through the door of the gym, after Sofia and I had been warming up for almost a half an hour. Jeremy was in here earlier choreographing with Sofia for our sparing session, but he still had Ava with him. They went to grab breakfast out at some diner while Sofia and I trained with Seb and Chris.  
“How’s it going killer,” Chris walked up to me. I look over at Sebastian.  
“You told him,” I raised an eyebrow.  
“He asked,” Sebastian walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist. “So I hear we have a fun scene to choreograph today.”  
“Not just one, but two,” I smile up at him. “Sofia and I decided that you and I are going to practice the first one, then Jeremy will be back from breakfast with Ava and we can do the second one.”  
“Sounds like fun. When do we start?”  
“Now,” I throw a punch toward him and he catches my arm after dodging the punch. “You already learned the choreography, didn’t you?”  
“What do you think I did while you were filming?” he laughs. I wrap my left leg around his right one and he falls to his knees.  
“Well then, I guess you think you are better than me at this?” I laughed as I go read to knock him down.  
“If I didn’t would I do this?” then he pulled me down on top of him and kissed me. After I pulled away, I heard him say, “Checkmate.”  
“Oh my god,” I pushed myself off of him. “That is the cheesiest line I have heard.” I pulled him up to sitting.  
“Does that mean you’ll go out to dinner and a movie with me?” He looked up at me.  
“Well,” I thought about it for a second. “How about we stay in for dinner and a movie, since we have an early call time tomorrow.”  
“Fine,” He stood up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “But we do it at my place and we eat out.”  
“Fine,” I say stepping closer to him. “But I choose what movie we watch.”  
“Fine, I’ll choose where we eat.”  
“As long as it’s not fish.” I peck him on the lips and walk to spar with Sophia. The stunt director had come in just as Jeremy had come back.  
“So,” The director looked at his clipboard. “It looks like we are going to have to postpone the fight with the four of you. So, that being said, shower up and head to costumes and make up.”

After we had all showered and got costumed, we were carted off to the sound stage for Sebastian and my fight scene.

“Whoa,” I hear a voice from behind me. “Who pissed you off?”  
“Nobody,” I say turning around. Suddenly, I am weak at the knees. Standing before me is the legendary James Buchanan Barnes. I look to the metal arm that I remember from car incident. “You’re him, the one with the metal arm that pulled the car door off.”  
“Yep,” he touches his left arm with his fleshy right hand. “Hydra blessed me with this thing after my fall in world war two. It took a little getting used to; both at first and after Steve found me. But after listening to Stark tell me about how blessed I should feel that I am in possession of some of the most advanced tech he has seen, and hearing Steve talk to me about how many life’s I could save with this, it made me want to keep it.” He had stepped into the boxing ring and gestured me to join.  
“So,” I say. “You and Steve. Bros on ice?”  
“That’s a new one,” he lunges at me and I roll out of the way. “Yeah, both of us were iced throughout time.”  
I go to punch him, but he dodges out of the way and catches my right hand by the wrist. Stupid move. But I trained with Natasha. I wrap my left leg around his right, bringing him down onto the floor. He still has a grip on my wrist, but I am close enough to my hip to grab the Widow’s Bite that I snuck from Natasha’s gauntlet. I flick my wrist and the Bite disables his arm, allowing me to cartwheel over him and pin him to the ground.  
“Ha,” I say just before I am pulled to the ground.  
“Still got one working arm,” he says as I land on the ground.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing?” another voice enters the room. We sit up and see Steve and Clint walking into the training room.  
“Swear jar,” Clint says from behind him. Steve shoots him a look and Clint rolls his eyes.

“Good Job, That’s a wrap for the day. ” The director says. We had spent the day on that scene, now it was time to see what Sebastian had planed for dinner. I headed back to my trailer and got dressed for a night out. I was wearing a simple black dress and I had my hair up in a bun. I grabbed my tan trench coat to keep warm outside. I was putting the final touches on my outfit when I heard a knock on the door.  
“Hey,” I was standing in the doorway in my dress. “Come on in.”  
“Wow,” Sebastian says as he walks in. “You look amazing.”  
“Thanks,” I grab my coat and we walk out to the waiting car. “So, where are we going?”  
“Well,” Sebastian scratches the back of his neck. “I found this place that is out of the way and there is no way anyone will know us there.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Only three people know where we are going.”  
“Fine,” I roll my eyes at him. “How long of a drive is it for the studio?”  
“Five minutes,” he shrugs. “The place is empty most nights and I had a studio rep scout it out yesterday and all day today. Just a bunch of older people who won’t even know who we are.”  
“Remind me why I agreed to being taken to a quiet restaurant in the middle of nowhere?”  
“Because you are amazing and you want to see where this goes?” I laugh at this a bit. He is right; I do want to see where this goes. I have feelings for him, but I can feel that he is getting used to all this too.   
We finally arrive at the restaurant. It looks pretty quiet, just like Sebastian said. The hostess showed us to our seats, a table at the back with a single rose in a vase on the table. Sebastian pulled my chair out for me and was a complete gentleman. I found that he had already ordered for us, that way we wouldn’t have to wait long for our food.  
“Sebastian,” I looked around the small restaurant. It was a little run down, and Sebastian was right about the older people, but it was pretty. “You pulled this off amazingly.”   
“Thank you,” he smiled from across the table. Our food had come out. Turns out Sebastian had ordered spaghetti and meatballs. We both continued to converse as we ate. I went to cut up one of the meatballs and noticed something strange.  
“Hey Seb,” he looks up from his plate. “Does this look a little pink to you?”  
“It does, but I think it’s fine.” We both finish eating and after a bit of squabbling, we split the check and head back to the studio.   
When we reach the studio, I head back to my trailer and Seb stops off at his to grab some clothes and meets me t mine. I notice that Sofia has left a note on my door.  
‘Went to Chris’ for a bit. Be back sometime later.’  
I open the door and I change into more comfortable clothes. I meet Seb back in the lounge area that had a wrap around couch. I grab a blanket off from one of the shelves and we both stretch out on the couch.  
“Alright,” Seb sighs. “What are we watching tonight?”  
“I think I have the perfect movie.” I turn on What’s Your Number, which is one of my favorite movies. It was also the movie Sofia chose when I told her to pick one for us to watch tonight.   
“No way,” Sebastian said when Chris came on the screen.  
“You said I could pick the movie.” I laugh.  
“I thought it was going to be any other movie that doesn’t have one of my friends and you co-worker naked in it.”  
“In my defense, I have seen this movie multiple times before I even knew Chris.”  
“What ever you want darling,” he rolls his eyes and kisses me. I suddenly feel nauseous. I run to the bathroom and throw up my whole dinner in the toilet. “Gemma? You okay in there?”  
“Fine,” I say just before more dinner comes up. I hear him walking towards the bathroom. I hear him in the doorway, and I feel his hands holding my hair back. When I think I am finally done, I grab the towel from his hands and sit back against the wall. He sits next to me on the floor and holds my hand.  
“Do you need anything?” He kisses the top of my head.  
“There is ginger ale in the fridge,” I rest my head against the wall. Sebastian gets up and I hear the fridge open and close and then see him appear in the doorway again.  
“Small sips,” he says as I take the can from him. “Do you know what it could be?”  
“Maybe I’m pregnant,” I laugh, but Sebastian’s facial expression doesn’t change.  
“Is there any chance?” he looks seriously worried.  
“No,” I look over to him. “I mean I don’t think so. We did use protection that night right?”  
“I can’t remember.”  
“You too? Listen, even if you didn’t, I am on the pill.”  
“But that fails sometimes right?”  
“Not often, but yeah sometimes. It could have been dinner tonight, the meatball did look a little too pink.”  
“Then how come I am not sick, we were both eating the same thing.”  
“Fine,” I say. “I will get a test after filming tomorrow, okay?”  
“Yeah,” he says helping me up off from the ground. “Lets get you to bed okay?”  
“Yeah.” And he settles into bed with me once my stomach has finally clamed down. How many times has someone heard a story about the pill failing? Not many, but juts enough to consider the possibility of me being pregnant.


	5. One shot: New years Speical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot where the prompt is that Gemma and Sebastian are celebrating their first New Years eve together.

Prompt: Gemma and Sebastian’s first new years.

“No way,” Gemma says. She looks up at the list of flights back to Boston, all of which are canceled. She sits back down at her gate, all of the rest of the seats are filled with people complaining about the cancelations. Gemma looks down at her phone and dials the contact “<3”. After a few rings, he picks up.  
“Gem,” Sebastian says from the other line. “I really don’t think you should be on your phone. You should be listening for your flight to be called.”  
“Seb,” Gemma sighs. “I’m not going to make it to Boston. I am so sorry. I know you really wanted our first new years together to be special.”  
“Gem, I am so happy you said that.”  
“What? Why?”  
“My flight back yesterday was canceled too. I am stuck in one of the Dakotas.”  
“I am stuck in Iowa right now.”  
“That sucks. Wish I was there. I haven’t seen you in weeks.”  
“Same, I miss you so much. I wish we could have had the same reshoot schedule. This was supposed to be our Christmas together.”  
“Gem, I have to go. Something just opened up. We will be together soon. I’ll see you in Boston.”  
“Love you Sea Bass.” But he hung up before Gemma finished. She sighed grabbing her bag and walked to Starbucks. It was going to be a long night. She had a little over an hour and a half for something to go right before the New Year. Many people were arriving and leaving for the west coast, but a large snowstorm froze all flights to New England for at least a day or two. She sat down with her hot cocoa at a table in their café area, hoping for a miracle. There were enough people in Starbucks that Gemma was getting swarmed with fans or Paparatizi either. She browsed through instagram and Facebook, looking at all of her friends’ posts with their families and SO’s and their friends in amazing places.  
“Why did I have to be stuck in Iowa of all places?” she said to her self. She sat there for about an hour, sipping her hot cocoa and browsing social media, till she got bored and decided to go look at the other shops near her gate. As she turned the corner, she heard her favorite song, over and over, by Nathan Sykes, playing over the speakers. Not thinking anything of it she kept walking and singing to the song, till she saw him standing in the middle of the walkway.  
“Seb,” Gemma was running with tears in her eyes. Sebastian ran to her too. She dropped her bag at his feet and jumped into a hug. “I thought you had left me.”  
Sebastian kissed her while still holding her close, but setting her back down.. “I would never leave my best girl stranded in a snow storm. Plus, you are way better company than an empty apartment.”  
“I missed you so much,” She kissed him again. Suddenly, a count down began. Gemma had lost track of time, and it was nearing midnight. She looked around then turned back to Seb. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss just as everyone yelled happy New Year.   
“Merry Christmas Gemma,” He smiled has they drew back from each other.  
“Happy New Year Sebastian,” she smiled.


	6. The Car

When I wake up, the nausea hasn’t subsided. Sebastian isn’t in bed. I get up off from the bed and go to raid Sebastian’s cupboards in the kitchen. He isn’t in the kitchen either. I walk over to a sticky note on one of the cupboard doors.  
‘Hey Gemma, I headed to make-up and costume. There is some ginger tea in this cupboard, which I read can settle a upset stomach. See you at the scene today. –Seb’  
I open the door and brew some tea. I pour the hot water in one of Seb’s to-go cups and head to make-up. The walk to the trailer was short, and my nausea was subsiding thanks to the ginger tea. I walk in to see Scarlett and Chris were getting their make-up done. I sit down in the chair and sip on my tea.  
“Is that ginger I smell,” one of the artists says. “I drank that stuff everyday I was pregnant, just to get the morning sickness to go away.”  
Chris and Scarlett both looked at me.  
“Are you,” Chris began to say.   
“No,” I said. “I think it’s just a case of bad food.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah,” I nod. Here’s hoping I’m not pregnant. Once my make-up had been finished and I had put on my costume, which happened to be a school uniform for the day, I headed out to one of the cars that was driving us to the set for the day. I happened to get in the same car as Sebastian, and we sat in one of the two passenger seats.  
“How are you feeling,” Seb asks.  
“Like I want to hurl again.”  
“Are you sure that…”  
“Yes,” I tell him. “I am sure. But to reassure you, I will get checked after work.” Sebastian rolls his eyes.  
"Just promise me that you won't push yourself today, okay?" I kiss his cheek and nod. I rest my head his shoulder for the rest of the ride.   
When we arrive on set, we get whisked away for touch ups to our makeup and costumes. The I get into the car that we are using for the shoot.   
“Moring Kate,” The driver said.   
“Morning,” I say. Then I look up from my phone to see one of the men grabbing me and the other driving off.  
Clint: I think the ones who kidnapped you are coming for you.  
I try and fight off the man who was in the back seat with me. He had a pretty good grip on me and was holding coliform towards my face.   
Clint: Kate?  
I bite down on his arm and he lets me go. I slam myself to the other side of the car and reach into my bag and the arrow I began keeping in my bag after Clint tried to spar on the street. I reach to the front of the car and stab the arrow into the driver’s shoulder.  
Clint: That’s it. I am already on my way over.  
The man in the backseat with me grabs me again. He pulls me backward so fast I cant grab the arrow from the driver’s shoulder. I try jabbing him with my elbows, but I can’t get a good shot on him.   
Clint: I have a trace on your phone; they must have you. Be there soon.  
He holds the cloth to my face and I act like I am knocked out. I can feel the effects taking over me. When he takes the cloth away, I lunge up and pull the arrow out of the driver’s shoulder and stab the man in the backseat as fast as I can. I can feel my body getting heavy and the world spinning. I stab him in the shoulder too, barely missing the lung. I hear something land on top of the car. I lean on the other side of the car and watch as the car door gets ripped off of its hinges and a metal arm pulls out the man in the backseat. Clint swings in and says something to the man in the front seat. The man pulls the car over and gets out holding his hands up. The metal arm grabs him and I hear him slam against the roof of the car.   
My vision is beginning to get fuzzy and sounds are getting echoey. I know they weren't using real chloroform. It must be whatever is going on with me.  
“Hey Katie,” Clint sounds like he is yelling down a tunnel. “Lets get you out of here. Back up has it handled.”  
“Okay,” I mumbled.   
“Gemma,” Jeremy whispered as he tried to help me out of the car. “What’s up? I need you to help out a bit.”  
“I don’t…” Then I fall to the ground.   
“Shit,” Jeremy yells. I can feel him trying to stop me from hitting my head on the pavement.   
“Cut,” The director yells then I hear footsteps.   
“Gemma,” Sebastian is next to me. “She needs a doctor, or the hospital!”  
“The ambulance is on its way,” Someone yells. I feel so tired and I drift off. 

My eyes shoot open and look around the room that I am in. I am in a hospital bed, Sebastian is sleeping in the chair next to my bed, and the room is filled with flowers. I hear movement and look over to the door. Chris and Sofia walk in with hot cups from the café downstairs.  
“Hey,” Chris says to Sofia. “Looks who’s up?”  
“How are you feeling?” Sofia walks to the end of my bed.   
“Like crap,” I sigh. “So sick.”  
“Sebastian,” Chris gives him a small shove. “Wake up.” Sebastian shoots awake and looks towards Chris. Chris points to me and Seb’s eyes follow his finger to a very awake me.   
“Babe,” Sebastian jumps and envelops me in a hug. “You worried me.”  
“What happened?”  
“You fainted, then I ended up carrying you to the end of the highway that we were filming on.”  
“They couldn’t make it through?”  
“We met in the middle. They almost didn’t let me see you.” My eyes widen  
“I had to put him down as my guest,” Sofia sits in the chair that Sebastian was siting in. “No one knows, but they are suspicious.”  
“For all the press knows,” Sebastian sits down on my bed. “I am still dating Margarita. They think that we are just really good friends.”  
“I know, Ryann sent photos of us hanging out and denied the rumors.”  
“Hello,” A doctor walks in. Sebastian jumps up off of my bed and stands next to Chris. “How are you feeling?”  
“So Sick. Headache, nausea, vomiting; the whole shebang.” I try a small smile.  
“Well, I have good news. Its just food poisoning, you should be out by tomorrow. We just want to watch you overnight to make sure that you’ll be well hydrated and get the anti-parasite medicine.”  
“Parasite?” Seb moves from behind Chris.   
“It’s just a precaution, just in case.”  
“Should my dinner date also get tested?” I ask.  
“If they aren’t exhibiting signs, I would say they are fine.” Seb’s face flushes with relief. “I’ll leave you to rest for a while.”  
“Thanks,” Seb says. “Sounds like I am good.”  
“Until you throw up,” I laugh a bit. We all hear a loud voice outside my door, at the nurse’s station. “Who is that?”  
Chris steps out of the room to check it out. Sebastian takes a seat back on the edge of my bed. Chris returns a few moments later with the studio doctor.  
“Hello Mrs. Collins-Stan,” The doctor comes over to shake my hand. “That is your name correct?”  
“Its just Ms. Collins right now.”  
“Your chart says otherwise, but okay. We are having you released into my care; the director wants you back on set as soon as possible. Your doctors are fine with it, and are providing me with the medicine that you need. You will be more comfortable in your trailer than you are in this bed. Having you released will also get your husband…”  
“Not my husband.”  
“Fine, It will get Mr. Stan and Mr. Evans back on set and back to filming the rest of the scene you were working on today. Does that make sense?”  
“Yeah, when am I being discharged?”  
“It will be about an hour or so, but soon.”  
“Thank you,” I nod. The doctor leaves and goes back to the nurse’s station. “Well, that was interesting.”  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea to have you leave here,” Sebastian moves to sit closer to me.   
“If the hospital thinks it’s a good idea, then I am fine with it. Whatever will get me better.”  
“Also,” Sebastian interlocked his fingers with mine. “What was that about me not being your husband?”  
“Well,” I quip back. “Why does my chart say Mrs. Collins-Stan?”  
“I wasn’t the one who put that down.” Seb looked very serious.   
“It must have been Ryann. Oh well, it’s a huge legal issue on the hospital’s part if any of it gets out.”  
“We are going to head out,” Sofia says. “I’ll see you back at the trailer in like an hour?”  
“Hopefully,” I smile.  
“Be careful with her,” Chris jokes. “I heard that she’s married.” We all laugh. Sofia and Chris leave, closing the door behind them.  
“Scoot over,” Seb lets go of my hand. I move over towards the edge of the bed. Seb lies down in the spare space and wraps an arm around me. “You really scared me. I didn’t know what to do. The traffic was so blocked up that help couldn’t make it through.”  
“Thanks,” I say. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have gotten the help I needed.” Just as Sebastian was about to say something the set doctor and a nurse walk in.  
“I have the medicine and have signed the paperwork for you to be discharged,” the doctor says as the nurse take out my IV. “There is a car waiting for you outside to take you back to your trailer. Are you okay to walk?”  
“Yeah,” I grab the bag that Sebastian is handing me. The bag had a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt in it. “I will be fine.”  
“Alright, well after you get dressed, you can head out to the car and go back to rest.” I smile and go into the bathroom to get changed. As I am changing out of the hospital gown, I can hear Sebastian talking. I was about to ask him what he was saying when I hear “I love you”.  
“You should just say it to her,” He says. “Hey Gemma, guess what? I love you! That’s how you should say it. Just come right out with it.”  
I smile and finish getting dressed and I hear him stop short when I open the door.  
“Ready to go?” I ask. He smiles and grabs the bag. We walk to the elevator, step in and head to the ground floor.  
“Hey Gemma,” Seb turns to me.  
“Yeah?”  
“I… I just wanted to say…” Oh my gosh, he is going to say it. I am such a cliché  
“Yeah?”  
“I am so glad it was just food poisoning.”  
“Oh,” I am kind of let down. Another cliché. “Yeah, same.”   
The elevator opens up and there is tons of press outside of the hospital.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah, let’s head back to our trailer.” We push past them and get into the car. We have a silent ride back to the trailer lot. So many clichés today. When we arrive back at the lot, I head to my trailer instead of Sebastian’s.   
“Are we staying at your place tonight,” Sebastian says following me.   
“If you want to,” I don’t turn around. “I was just going to rest and hang out with Sofia.”  
“Do you think she will mind if I am there?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“What’s wrong? You seem off since we left the hospital.”  
“I’m sorry, being sick can be exhausting. It’s not your fault.”  
“So,” We had reached my trailer. “Can I come in?”  
“Sure.” 

Sebastian spent the night at my place and Sofia slept on the fold out couch. I had the day off to recuperate; so the rest of the cast had a redubbing day to help speed along the editing process.  
“What time do you get done today?” I ask. Sebastian and I still hadn’t gotten out of bed. I had my head lying on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around me.  
“Three,” He sighs. “I wish I could be with you today.”  
“All I am doing is going to the med tent and getting my antiparisite medicine. I don’t need you for that.”  
“This is the only time that we get to have together. Then, we go off and spend all day filming, and then we have such different schedules. I just wish we could spend more time together.”  
“How about we go into town and go shop for a bit?”  
“Are you sure you are up to it? We can always just stay here and watch a movie?”  
“I want to get out of here for a bit anyway.”  
“That would be amazing, but only if you are feeling up for it.”  
“Sebastian, Guess what?”  
“Hmm,” He looks down to me.  
“You have to go to work,” I begin to pull away from him.  
“Noooo,” He pulls me closer to him. “We are going to stay here forever!”  
“Seb,” I laugh.   
“Alright, but take it easy.” He kisses my fore head and changes into his clothes from yesterday. “I am looking forward to our shopping date.”  
“Not a date, just a day out with you. Date seems to formal and marired-ish.”  
“We are married,” he laughs, putting on a shirt.   
“I know, but who knows where we will be in a few weeks. We could be tired of each other and ready for that divorce.”  
“I’ll never be tired of you. I think I have fallen for your crazy.”  
“Go to work crazy,” I laugh. He stands up from the edge of the bed with his shoes on.  
“I love you,” he yells on his way out.   
“Love you too,” I yell back. Wait, what? Holy shit! Wait, do I? Maybe, I don’t know. I lay back down to get some rest. Maybe this is all a dream.   
I stand in a white tea length dress looking at myself in the mirror. I can hear the ocean in the background; I open the door and step out onto the balcony. There is a beautiful pink, red, orange sunset on the horizon of the ocean. There is a white sand beach that the water is crashing on.  
“Mesmerizing isn’t it,” I hear behind me. I turn around to see Sebastian standing in the doorway of the balcony. He walks towards me and wraps his hands around my waist; we face the water.  
“It’s so beautiful,” I say to him. “How did you know?”  
“You always have so much fun at the beach, I figured why not have one to ourselves.”  
“No paps?”  
“None,” He plants his lips on my neck. “I wanted us to focus on us instead of avoiding the press for all of our honeymoon.”  
“What about the premier?”  
“It’s three weeks away, we will be back to civilization by then.”  
“I love this.”  
“I love you.”  
“I never want to leave you.” Seb continues to place his lips on my neck. I turn around and he moves back up to my lips. We move towards the room that leads to the balcony. I pull at his bowtie while he pulls at the zipper on my dress. He leaves my lips and turns me around. He presses his lips to my shoulder as he unzips my dress. As the dress unzips, Sebastian places short light kisses down my back. As my dress drops to the floor, I unbutton his dress shirt as he pulls me back into him.  
“Gemma,” Sebastian says.  
“Hmm?”  
“Gemma, Wake up.”  
I sit up in bed and see Sofia at my door.  
“Gemma,” She says. “If you are going to get your anti-parasite meds, you had better go now. Sebastian will be back here in a few hours.”  
“Okay,” I get up and get dressed. I walk over to the med tent and meet with the doctor that signed me out of the hospital.  
“Mrs. Collins-Stan,” He smiles. “How are you today?”  
“Felling a bit better, but not one hundred percent.”  
“Well, here are your pills for the parasite. You should be able to go back to work tomorrow.”  
“Thanks,” I say. It took like five minutes to walk back. When I got back to the trailer, I took my medicine and watched movies with Sofia till Seb got back.   
We had made it through The Maze Runner and were nearing the end of The Scorch Trials when Sebastian got back to my trailer.  
“Hey,” He came and sat next to me on the couch. “Ready to go?”  
“Almost,” I say, my eyes not leaving the screen. “There are like five minutes left.”  
We sat and watched to the end of the movie.   
“See you sometime Sofia,” I say on my way out. I grabbed my bag and we headed to the car.   
“You’re sure you’re up for this?” Seb asked before we got into the car.  
“I have been cooped up all day. I need this.” I pecked him on the cheek.  
We were located outside a smaller town with little shops and while the paps were around more than normal, they were located more towards the set and not the town. The dive was short and we were dropped at one end of the shopping are and the driver told us he would wait at the other end.   
“Come on,” I drag Sebastian down the row of shops, looking in each window. We find a boutique a quarter the way down the road. There was a woman at the counter reading a magazine and beautiful dresses all around. “Excuse me?”  
“Yeah,” the lady at the counter looked up and then freaked. “Holy crap!”  
“Can I try the dress on that’s in the window?” I smile.  
“Of course! Anything for Gemma Collins and Sebastian Stan!” she walks over to the window and pulls a long purple dress off of the mannequin and hands it to me. I walk into the dressing room and try it on. It falls perfectly along my curves. I step out from the dressing room. Sebastian is looking at a different dress.  
“What do you think?” I walk to him. He turns around and smiles.   
“You look wonderful,” He smiles. “It’s exactly what Kate would wear to a party. Try this one next.”  
I look at the dress he is handing me. A white tea length dress with a sweetheart neckline, just like the one from my dream. I bring it back into the dressing room and put it on, with the help of the girl at the counter.  
“Hold on,” the girl says as she runs out of the room. She rushes back in and styles my hair up and puts a floral hairpiece in my hair. “There.”  
I turn around and my breath is taken away. This is what my dream looked like. This is what I should look like on my wedding day. “I look…”  
“Amazing,” I hear a breathless voice come from behind me. I turn around and see Sebastian, his eyes looking me up and down. “You will make some guy very happy one day in that dress.” I walk over and hug him.   
“It’s bad luck to see the dress before the wedding,” I whisper.  
“Too late.” We pull away from each other. “We’ll take this one, and the headpiece too.”  
I run back in and get changed into my street clothes and bring the dress out to the counter. I insist that I pay for it, since it is mine. I grab the bag and paps swarm us as we walk out of the store. Sebastian grabs my hand as we push through and make a mad dash for the car at the end of the road. We dash in and out of alleyways as the paps look for us. “If this isn’t romantic, I don’t know what is,” I say.  
We make it to the car and ride back to the set where we are located.   
“You truly looked amazing in that dress,” Seb says as he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I lean in closer to him. “Maybe once this is all over, we can have a real wedding.”  
“You’d have to break up with your girlfriend first. Officially.”  
“Anything for you,” He kisses my forehead. We were silent for the rest of the car ride. Silence had become our normal, strangely. When we arrived back at the set, Sofia and Chris were waiting for us.  
“Hey guys,” I smile as we step out of the car and I grab my bag from the driver. “What’s going on?”  
“So much,” Chis says. “We need to get you guys back to your trailers.”   
“They all know,” Sofia looks directly at me. “They saw the ring.”  
“Margarita is here too,” Chis says. Seb’s smile drops and he walks off to his trailer.   
“Come on Gemma,” Sofia and I walk to my trailer and Chris walks to Seb’s. “You bought a dress?”  
“Wedding dress. He wants a real one,” I fake a smile.   
“Here’s hoping you can have one at the end of this."


End file.
